Secret in the Zodiac
by SlayerHime26
Summary: Everyone has a few monsters in their closet. This 'monster' has been hidden for as long as anyone could remember. Forget everything you've learned about the story of the chinese zodiac. It's not only the Cat the has been excluded from the zodiac. She's taken most of the punishment from everyone, not directly from them. But from the so called 'God', putting things in place.
1. Chapter 1

'I'm not going back to that house ever again! Stupid Akito! I'll show her that I don't need her!' thought Ayumi as she ran as far as her legs took her.

She shivered as the cold air brushed past her. It was the begining of winter, and all Ayumi wore was a light green sweater and white shorts.

'Damnmit! I better find a place before it snows.' She thought

Then out of the blue, Ayumi found an old shack, few feet from an abanded house. She peeked in to see if there was anything inside. Looking around, all she found were bags of soil and a tattered blanket.

'Lucky me.' thought Ayumi as she closed the door and settled right under the tattered blanket.

'It may not be comfy, but it sure beats being in that 'house'.'

And with that, she drifted into sleep...

Dream...  
-

"No! Please stop Akito! It hurts so much!" Ayumi screamed as she layed helplessly on the floor. Blood poured out of the wound Akito had furiously made on her right thigh.

"Not yet. You still haven't learned your lesson, you dirty bitch!" said Akito smirkingly.

Akito had a whip in her hand. Holding it up, Ayumi crouched down in defense, and came down a great deal of pain. She let out a horrifying scream. The whip left a long gash on Ayumi's right arm.

"Now, don't want anyone ruining our fun game." said Akito

Ayumi heard footsteps.

'Thank god.' thought Ayumi

The doors parted open fast.

"Akito! Stop it!" screamed an unknown voice

Ayumi slightly turned her head to see Shigure holding Akito back.

"Let go of me! That bitch hasn't learn her lesson yet!" screamed Akito, as she tried to release herself from Shigure's hold.

Then Ayumi passed out...

Present...  
-

'Gasp!' Scared, Ayumi sat up quickingly.

"Ugh...haven't had that dream in a while." Ayumin said to herself

She crawled out of the tattered blanket, and made her way outside

.

'It's snowing. I wonder what time it is? 'Growl'...so...hungry..' And with that, Ayumi left, closing the doors behind her.

After a not-so-good night rest,she started running. Snow started to pour down. The snow melted on her head and made its way to her face. Now her entire body was filled with spots of water. She ran with all her might, her breaths were escaping and not returning to her. At last! She found a house.

'It's Shigure's house! He'll help me.' said Ayumi

She ran towards the door with whatever strength she had left.

'Ugh!My chest! It hurts so much.' said Ayumi

She used the rest of her strength to knock on the door, before collapsing and a puff of smoke surounded her...


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Shigure's house...

'Knock'

It was a light tap at the door.

"Did anyone hear that?" said Kyo

"I'll go get it!" said the helpfully Tohru.

She slid open the door, to find no one.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Huh, I guess there's nodody here." Tohru said

Just as she was about to turn around, Tohru heard a whimper coming from around the corner of the house.

"Is anybody there...AAAAHHHH!" screamed Tohru

"Tohru!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo ran to Tohru.

"Miss Honda? Whats wrong?" said Yuki

"Th-theres a-a...!" stuttered Tohru

"A what!" Kyo said

"Theres a wolf in front of the door!" explained Tohru

"A wolf?" questioned Yuki

"What's all this noise? It's ruining my beauty sleep." said Shigure.

Tohru sat on the cement, facing the mysterious wolf who appeared on their front door.

"What do we got here?" questioned Shigure

"What do you think? There's a wolf in front of the house." said Kyo

"Shigure, what's a wolf doing here?" questioned Yuki

"There are some clothes here. What if it's another zodiac member?" Tohru said.

"That would be impossible Miss Honda. Only but an idiot would walk around without clothes." Yuki said turning his head towards Kyo.

"What are you looking at, ya damn rat!" screamed Kyo

"Nothing. Can't stop thinking knowing you'll do something like that." Yuki said

"That's it!" Kyo said while swinging a fist towards Yuki.

And as always, Yuki dodged that swing and kicked Kyo on the back.

"No fair!" said Kyo

"I'm always being fair, you're just to slow" said Yuki.

Shigure was in deep thought.

'Is it really her? She must have came all the way running, and in a blizzard no less. She must be so tired." thought Shigure

"Do me a favor Kyo, pick up the wolf and bring it in." said Shigure

"And why should I do that? It might have rabies!" screamed Kyo

"Shigure brought you in here, not knowing what kind of diseases you had." said Yuki

"Just trust me on this." said Shigure

"And why should we do that?" said Kyo

"Shut up, you stupid cat." said Yuki,as he bent down to pick up the wolf.

"Why don't you shut up, ya stinkin' rat!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki just ignored him.

"Miss Honda?" said Yuki

"Y-yes?" replied Tohru

"Could you please bring in the clothes?" said Yuki

"S-sure." replied Tohru

"Humph!" Kyo humphed, stomping off into the house angrily.

"Can't he even make himself useful for once?" Yuki said to himself.

And with that Shigure,Tohru,and Yuki, holding the mysterious wolf who appeared before them, went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

In The Living Room...

Tohru was the first to enter the house, followed by Yuki and Shigure. Tohru grabbed a thick blanket from a closet in the hallway, and setted it down by the table.

"Here, you can put him there." said Tohru

"Thank you Miss Honda." said Yuki,as he bent down to set the wolf on top of the blanket.

"There. Shigure, I know you know something about this, spill it." said Yuki.

"How would I know about something like this?". Shigure said

"Everytime someone comes here, or weird things happen around here. You're always in the middle of it. So spill it." Yuki said menacingly

"It's not really my place to tell you this." Shigure responded nervously

After Shigure finished talking, Tohru grabbed the clothes founded next to the wolf, and went to the washing room to wash them.

Then Kyo came storming in to the living room.

"You actually brought it in! It could have rabies!" screamed Kyo

"Funny, that's the exact same thing I said when Shigure brought you in." commmented Yuki

Kyo stood quiet, thinking of a good comeback to say.

"Would you two please be quiet? You'll wake her up." Shigure said as he cut in between Kyo and Yuki.

"Her?" Tohru,Kyo,and Yuki said in unison.

"Yes, her." replied Shigure

"Shigure, who is this? And whats your realtionship with her?" questioned Yuki

"Everybody, this is Ayumi Sohma." said Shigure

"So she's a Sohma! But umm...I thought that there were only 12 animals in the zodiac, including the cat." said Tohru.

"That's true..." paused Shigure

"But?" said Yuki

"But, I forgot how the story went." said Shigure.

Then POOF!A big puff of smoke surrounded Ayumi.

"Story-shmory. It's no story, it's what really what happened. Instead of what you already know." said Ayumi.

The smoke cleared, and revealed a naked Ayumi facing away from everybody. Her hair long covered most of her back, in the right position, it looked like scars covered half of her back.

"What kinda of shit are you filling into these peoples heads?" questioned Ayumi to Shigure.

"It's what people believe in. No use to fill their heads with stuff that they think isn't even true. And please put on some clothes." said Shigure

"Oh! I just finished putting your clothes in the ..." trailed off Tohru

"...It's okay." said Ayumi

"God woman! Put some clothes on!" screamed Kyo

"Here. I don't think Miss Honda's clothes will fit you. And I don't want these back." said Yuki, as he handed Ayumi his clothes.

"Thanks Yuki. Now would you guys leave!" said Ayumi

"Sure, sure." said Shigure

"Except Tohru." Ayumi said

"Umm. S-sure." said Tohru.

And with that the boys left to do their own buisness. Ayumi saw that Yuki gave her a loose blue shirt and baggy tan pants.

"So...I finally got to meet the famous Tohru Honda." Ayumi said smiling

"Huh?" questioned Tohru

"Everybody is talking about you at the main house. Not anything bad though. Nor anything good about you. But I heard a lot of good stuff about you. From Momiji, Shigure, and Hatori." Ayumi paused to put on the clothes Yuki gave to her.

"It sounds like they've really taken a liking to you." said Ayumi

"I did not know that people thought of me that way." said Tohru

"How could you not? You are a very nice per-." She was caught off when Shigure came in saying

"I need to talk to you Ayumi." Shigure said cutting her off

"...I'll be back Tohru." And with that, Ayumi got up and followed Shigure to his 'writers' room.

Shigure sat down at his desk,while Ayumi stood by the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Shigure's Room...

"What do you want Shigure?" asked Ayumi

"Close the door first." said Shigure

Ayumi closed the door behind her.

"So, Akito finally let you out, huh?"

"No, escaped from that dump.I couldn't take anymore of Akito's crap."

"Tell me, how did you escaped?"

"It was easy. It's not ike the main house was filled with ripped bodyguards. I climbed out of the window from the bathroom. Amazing I could fit through it, wearing nothing but a ripped kimono. I found some clothes by a window. And then I ran like hell."

"You know Akito won't be happy with this. Do know what will happen to you when she finds out that you're gone?"

"I know. I'm going to be in hiding for a few I was wondering if you'll let me stay during that time."

"I'd be putting my life in danger for this, but...You needed to get out of there."

"Thank you so much." Ayumi said happily.

"But we have to discuss your living arrangements. Especially with Hatori."

"Ugh...He's going to kill me. And since when are you so generous Shigure?"

"You know you are like a sister to me Ayumi. And I swore to Hatori, that I'll protect you forever."

"Yes, I know that."

"And as for a bed you could share a room with Tohru."

"No, no! I'll be okay sleeping somewhere else!" Ayumi said.

Then a light knock came at the door.

"Come in."said Shigure

Ayumi stepped to the side to let whoever it was through.

It was Tohru.

"Um. Excuse me for interrupting. I was overhearing about your sleeping arrangements and um...It wouldn't be a bother having you share a room with me." said Tohru

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." asked Ayumi

"Really, it'll be no trouble at all."

'BZZZZZZ!'

"Oh! Your clothes are ready. I'll be back. Excuse me." said Tohru, as she turned to get Ayumi's clothes.

"You know how Akito will feel about this." said Shigure

"That bitch could go jump off a building. I'm tired of her."

"After all this time you're tired of her?" Shigure said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I've been tired of her from the begining. The reason decided to escape now of all times is because I was waiting for the right time. Also because I had a vision."

"Here we go again. Ayumi, The Famous Psyhcic."

"Shut up Shigure. You know that my visions come true."

"What did you see this time?"

"I saw something like all of the zodiac animals, including the cat and the wolf, were all surounding God. Then one by one, they started to disappear. And God said to them 'You all are being released from my grasp. The one I thought who wouldn't find love, found it. And now all of you are free. May we never met.' Those were His exact words, it sounded like the curse broke."

"You know that is highly unlikely."

"I know that. But I believe that deep down, it will happen."said Ayumi.

Then there was a light knock at the door.

"Yes?" said Shigure

"Here are your clothes Ayumi." Tohru said, as she handed Ayumi her clothes.

"Thank you Tohru." said Ayumi

"It's nothing." said Tohru.

Ayumi noticed that Tohru's face looked a rather bit pale.

"Well then, you should go and change 're starting to look more like b-"

'Swoosh!'

Ayumi cut off Shigure with a punch to the head.

"Let's go Tohru." said Ayumi, leaving Shigure writhering in pain.

"I'll take you to my room so you can change." said Tohru

"Okay." resonded Ayumi.

They went up the stairs, Shigure's 'writing' room was right next to it. And took a couple of steps to the left, until they reached Tohru's room.

"Here we are. I'll let you change now." Tohru said before turning around to leave.

"What did you hear Tohru?" questioned Ayumi, before Tohru even reached the top of the stairs.

"...Um...I-" Tohru was cut off by an interupting Yuki

"Miss Honda?" said Yuki, cutting off into their conversation.

Tohru was kind of glad that Yuki had interupted their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Water is coming out of the you want me to turn it off?"

"N-no,it's okay.I'll be right down.I hope we can talk later." Tohru excused herself right after that, half running-walking down the stairs.

'She got lucky this time.'thought Ayumi as she entered Tohru's room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kitchen...

"Oh no!" half screamed Tohru, running towards the stove to turn it off.

She picked up a spoon,opened the top of the pot,and stirred around the pot to see if anything was badly burnt.

"Is anything wrong Miss Honda?" asked Yuki

"No.I'm glad you called me, if you didn't, we'd be eating sticky beef stew."replied Tohru

"That's what I'm here for." said Yuki

"If we'd be eating that kind of food, I'd blamed it on Ayumi." said Kyo, leaning by the doorway.

"Typical. Always like you to blame it on people." said Yuki

"Shut-!"half said Kyo,when he felt something heavy on his back.

He fell face forward,knocking out his was a bit of silence

"Why'd ya do that for!" screamed Kyo, as he turned around to see who it was.

It was Ayumi.

"You were being too loud. I had to do something to shut you up." replied Ayumi, sitting on top of Kyo while holding both of his hands behind him.

"Kyo !Are you okay?" asked Tohru

"I can't believe he let a girl tackle him to the floor, considering how strong he is compared to girls." said Shigure

"Shut up! And get off of me you stupid brat!" screamed Kyo

"Brat! Who are you calling a brat! I'm almost as tall as you! And I'm a few months younger then you!You should be calling yourself a brat!" screamed Ayumi

"Grrrrr...! Just get off of me!" complained Kyo

"Fine, crybaby." Ayumi whispered.

She got off of Kyo and walked towards the doorway, where Shigure was standing.

"How can you possibly think to defeat me, if you couldn't even defeat Ayumi? You are weak." said Yuki

"Sh-" Kyo was cut off again

"Yuki, you can't even defeat me. So what makes you think that Kyo is really weak? Huh? I'm not trying to get on your bad side or anything." cutted in Ayumi

"Well then, if you think that I can't even beat you. Let's say we try." replied Yuki

"Serious as always. Hmm...it sounds nice and all, but whats in it for me?"said Ayumi

"If you win, I will try my hardest to not fight with Kyo." replied Yuki

"Afraid of me, rat boy!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki ignored him.

"Sounds tempting, but no. How about if I win, you will take me somewhere to eat. How about it?" questioned Ayumi

"Fine. But if I win, you have to kiss Kyo." said Yuki

"Deal!" Ayumi said without thinking it over.

"Are you crazy! I don't want to kiss you!" complained Kyo

"Kyo, I've been training my whole life, nonstop. Trust me, this will be childs play for me." explained Ayumi

"Don't lose to him." said Kyo

"I won't." said Ayumi

"Shall we go now?" said Yuki

"Sure. Ready when you are." replied Ayumi.

Yuki and Ayumi went out throught the door in the living room. Followed by Shigure,Tohru,and Kyo.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fight...

The birds twittered away at the dead silence, for what what seemed like eternity. Gazes were being shot back and forth. Ayumi and Yuki stood 10 feet apart from each other.

"Nervous, are we Yuki?" said Ayumi

"That is highly unlikely. Besides, this would be the first time that I will go up against a girl." responded Yuki

"Then today will be the day you will fight against a girl, and get the snot beaten out of you by her." said Ayumi bravingly

"Let's be gentle now, Ayumi. He has no idea who he's up against." Shigure said out of nowhere.

"What's is he talking about?" Yuki questioned himself

"Ha! He's the one who challenged me. So why should I go soft on him?" responded Ayumi

"I'm just saying." shrugged Shigure

"Stop talking, and hurry up!" screamed Kyo

"Yuki, are you sure you should be doing this?" asked Tohru

"It's alright Miss Honda, no need to worry." Yuki responded with a smile

"Okay."s aid Tohru

"Kyo, be a help and be our referee. And try not to blink, or you'll miss everything." said Ayumi

"Like I'd miss a second of prissy boy getting his ass kicked!" said Kyo

"Sheesh! Would you say the words already?" said Ayumi

"Wait, what are the rules?" asked Yuki

"There are no rules. And no time limit. Last one standing wins." Ayumi responded back.

"Sounds fair. Just don't go crying to Shigure when I beat you." said Yuki

"That's IF you beat me." Ayumi said smirkingly

"Enough! When I say 'Begin' you start!" Kyo screamed impatiently.

There was a bit of silence after that.

'Why is Kyo so intrested in this? What if Yuki or Ayumi got hurt? This could end really bad.' thought Tohru

"Begin!" screamed Kyo.

Ayumi and Yuki ran towards each other with immense speed.

"Hya!" screamed Ayumi, as she swung her right fist towards Yuki.

He had barely dodged it, she had barely got him on the shoulder and got him good.  
Yuki ran towards a tree, and climbed up as high as he could.

'Ngh! She had barely even touched me, and yet she could have done this! I wonder if this was what Shigure was talking about.' thought Yuki

"I thought I told you to be gentle on the poor guy." said Shigure

"He's the one who wanted to fight. Yuki! Running away now are we!" screamed Ayumi

"Ha! Look at that sissy boy run!" Kyo said smiling

"Kyo, what if Yuki is really hurt?" Tohru said worriedly

"He's not. Didn't you see it? She just got him on the shoulder. Barely, but she did." Kyo responded

'I hope you're okay Yuki.' thought Tohru.

Ayumi ran towards the tree Yuki was hiding on, and jumped up from branch to branch. She stopped a couple of feet below Yuki.

'This is the perfect time to catch him off guard.' thought Ayumi.

She jumped up to where Yuki was sitting down,and swung her left leg toward's Yukis' face. Yuki had dodged it by moving to his right ,causing him to fall 40 feet. He gracefully caught his footing, saving himself from being splattered everywhere.

"Yuki, if you don't fight back, you're going to get yourself killed. Blocking her punches are not going to help you at all." said Shigure

"I'm trying to fight back, but she's to fast." reponded Yuki

"Yuki,watch out!" Tohru warned Yuki.

Ayumi was right behind him. She lifted up her left leg, and swung it down with immense force.

"Yuki!" Tohru screamed, hoping that Yuki would've turned around fast enough.

She saw Yuki fall as if he had dropped had almost ran to Yuki's aid, when Kyo placed his arm in front of her, making her stop.

"Wait. You wouldn't want to get in the middle of this." said Kyo

"Kyo..."was all Tohru said

"Get up Yuki! And here I thought this was going to be an intresting fight. How boring." Ayumi said, walking away from Yuki's lifeless body.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't last a minute!" Kyo said happily

"Is he alright?" asked Tohru.

Then, without a sound, Yuki had gotten up in a flash.

Running towards Ayumi, he then jumped up, placed his right leg in front of him. Colliding with Ayumi, kicking her shoulder in the process. Everybody was shocked. Ayumi dropped like a boulder, staying still for a couple of minutes.

'Incredible! No one had been able to do that to her. And Yuki did it on his first try.' thought Shigure

'I did it!' thought Yuki.

Then gradually, Ayumi started getting up very slowly. She stood facing away from everybody .Nobody could see what kind of expression was on her face. They waited for what seemed like eternity, to hear something from her.

"Ha! You thought that, that was going to be able to bring me down! You must be really stupid to think that!" Ayumi screamed out.

She then turned around, ran towards Yuki, and punched him straight in the gut. Sending him a few feet away. He had barely any time to block it.

"What the hell is she?" questioned Kyo

'Damn! I should have been more alert.' thought Yuki.

"Ummm...Ayumi, I think that maybe it's time to stop. Don't ya think?" Shigure said nervously

"No. Not until he gives up." Ayumi replied calmly.

"You think I will back down that easy?" Yuki said,getting up.

"I thought you were dead already. Your stronger than I thought." said Ayumi

"Hmph! You'd be surprised at what I could do." Yuki said, trying to stand up as he tried to regain his balance.

"Let's see what you got then." Ayumi said with a sneering smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The Main House...

"Stop Hatsuharu! Members of the zodiac are not allowed to enter anywhere near the masters' room with permission!" screamed a house servant

Haru was boiling mad, a slight more anger and it would have made him turn black. He tried his best to control himself.

'Dammit! Where the hell is she!' thought Haru, as he ran amoke in the main house. Looking for the person who he knows is responsible for what happened.

"Stop right there!" screamed Akito's personal servant.

Haru was right in front of the door which led to Akito.

"If you open that door, you will suffer the consequences!" screamed Akito's person servant

"Do you really think I care you old hag!" Haru screamed, annoyed by the old lady.

"Well I never." said the personal servant

Haru pushed the door to the side with all might. Only to see Akito sitting in his usual spot, outside or the room, on the patio. Hoping-No, knowing that Akito will give him the answers he's looking for.

"It's not nice to open my door without permission." Akito said, without turning around

"Shut up!" Haru screamed angrily

"Haven't your parents taught you any manners...Hatsuharu?" said Akito, as he turned around and smiled a cold smile.

"Shut the fuck up! Where is she, you bastard!" Haru said, trying so hard not to go black.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Hatsuharu?" Akito responded

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, you fake god! Ayumi wasn't in her usual room. All I saw was old dried up blood on the floor and walls." said Haru

'That's it! This damn cow is getting on my last nerve! Might as well play around with him _while _telling him the truth. I should be able to get some sort of fun from this.' thought Akito

"You mean that disobidient bitch?" said Akito

"Thats it!" screamed Haru

He ran to where Akito was standing, grabbed him the collar of his kimono. Making sure he didn't leave Haru's sight.

"My, my. What's gotten you so worked up? She should mean nothing to you. To anybody really. To the universe, she doesn't even exist. No wait, she _shouldn't _exist. Causing a rupture with me and my precious zodiac. If I were you, I wouldn't blame Yuki all of your pain, I'd bla-" Akito was cut of mid-sentence.

Akito felt something with immense force hit his face, that was what stopped his sentence. It sended him a couple of feet away from Haru.

"Hitting me won't solve anything Hatsuharu. You can hit me all you want, but you will never find out where she is. You will _never _see her again." Akito said with an evil smirk on his face.

He felt as though something was on his face. Wandering his hand around his face, he stopped at the right corner of his mouth. To only feel that blood was dripping from there.

"Now look what you've done" Akito said as he whiped off the blood from his mouth.

"If you won't tell tell me where the hell she is, I'm going to have to take it out of you by force." said Haru

OOOOOH! I'm so bad for leaving a cliff hanger like this:3


	8. Chapter 8

Haru walked towards to where Akito stood, ready to give Akito the final blow.

"Wait!" said Akito, hoping that Haru would stop in his tracks.

He did.

"I don't want you to ruin my beautiful face! She's in the Cat's room, where that filthy mongrel belongs. That girl is nothing but a disgrace to the Sohma name! She destroyed my beautiful bond with the Zodiac!" answered Akito

He knew what Haru was capable of doing. Akito knew that was the answer Haru looking for. He had no time to be wasting his precious time on focusing on that _girl._ He stood still, hands shaking in anger. Haru took baby steps as he walked towards Akito, his rage kept building up.

"Akito!" screamed one of the house servants.

She cut right in the of the argument. Just as Haru was ready to punch Akito, her presence stopped Haru from doing anything more drastic.

'Dammit!' thought Haru as he stopped.

His right fist was nothing more then mere inches away from Akito's face.

"What is it?" responded Akito

"The girl! She's escaped!" replied the servant

"What!?" How could you imbeciles let something like that happen? She was not meant to be left out of your side at all times!" screamed Akito

His plan was to keep her existence a secret from all of the zodiac members. But one way or another _everyone_ foundout about her. Her condition, and how Akito treats her.

"I'm so sorry Akito. It seemed she asked to use the restroom, and we had one of the new servants looking after her. She took great advantage of that. That _girl_ told the servant that she couldn't use her own restroom before something was wrong with it. So she used one of the other washrooms, and crawled out of the window that was in there." replied the servant

"Someone has to suffer the consequences!" Akito said pissed off.

'Ha! That's so like to take advantage of people in a situation like that. At least she escaped, I'm glad. Now to find out where she ran off to.' thought Haru

Haru already heard wanted he wanted. As soon as the talking stopped, he made his way to the door to go look for Ayumi.

"Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!" exclaimed Akito, as Haru was halfway through the doorway.

"I came here for answers, and now I got them" Haru replied

He walked out of the room. It turned into a sprint, and then bursted running out of the Sohma house hold. Not noticing that someone was right beside Akito's door way as he left.

'She's escaped? Akito underestimated her a bit too much. I guessed she reached her limit of all the abuse she's taken. No wait, she was just waiting for an opportunity. I might have a feeling where she has gone to.' thought the mysterious who stood in the shadows right by Akito's room


End file.
